vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2, Episode 1
The Season 2 premiere of VGHS aired on July 26, 2013. Overview The episode opens to a hilly terrain and soft music showing the landscape, then a battle axe and sword collide as a golden knight and warrior duel, the knight is unmasked as Brian D as he defeats his foe. Brian is then discussing with Ted Wong what to eat on his date with Jenny Matrix, suddenly the warrior leaps on Brian, trying to reach for his sword, Ted gets out his lute and plays a note that flys towards a tree where Ki Swan jumps out, weilding a bow and arrow, shoots the note with an arrow, telling Brian to take Jenny out on a study date. The arrow catches fire and hits the warrior in the back freezing him, Brian flicks him and he disintergrates leaving a treasure chest, bow, sword, 2 battle axes and a helmet. Ted complaines saying that they were up all night, then Brian exclaims that they are late for class. Back in the real world Brian and Ted rush to get ready, picking up Ki and Games Dean on the way to class and grabbing Pizza Dunx . They reach rhythm class where there's a note on the door saying "CLASS CANCELLED! -F.Wong Go Away." Ted is happy and asks Brian if he wants to play more RPGs, Brian declines because they have a new FPS coach. Ted asks Ki and she says no as well because she wants to learn something so she goes to see Ernie Calhoun. Ted leaves to play on his own and eat Pizza Dunx. Jenny comes along with a box of books to show the new coach that she is awesome, she hands the box to Brian and they walk to class but are interuppted by The Law's trial. The Law is being accused of aimbot and then The Law becomes enraged and causes a tantrum. Brian then asks Jenny on a date. They enter class 30 seconds late and all the students are lined up as Coach Matrix tells them off for being late. Ted is driving and is falling asleep, losing the race and crashing as Drift King awakes him asking about his book report on drift due soon that he hasn't started. Ted lies and says he left it in his room, Drift King doesn't believe him and asks for it at the FPS tornament the next day. Sgt Ernie Calhoun is talking to three suited people on his tv screen, he finishes and turns around to see Ki and Freddie Wong standing at his desk. Ki asks Sgt Calhoun to tell Freddie to give her homework because she hasn't had an assignment in weeks, Calhoun tells Freddie to give her homework each week. Freddie thinks of an idea that for every week for ever Ki has to do no homework, which counts as homework. Ki asks Calhoun to be withdrawn from Freddie's class but she can only be kicked out by Freddie. Coach Matrix is lecturing the class her new Playbook for Field of Fire, she tells them to read and memorize the whole book by the FPS tornament, Alliterator says it's maddness and Ms Matrix kicks him off the team. Jenny ask her mom for a spot on Varsity and Mary Matrix tells her that she will give her a spot when she is ready. Ki is in the study hall looking for a loop hole so that she can get homework, failing she decides she won't get homework again, Ted comes in complaining about his unfinished Drift homework then starting to think about food and sleep, Brian runs in and asks Ted for help Ted jumps and runs off with Brian, Ki tries to call Ted back because he forgot his homework, then she realizes that she can do the homework instead. Ted and Brian cleaned up their room for Brian's date with Jenny, and Brian is asking Ted's opinion on which cologne he should use, he realizes Ted is asleep and tells him he has to leave Ted then (sleep walking) walks out the window as Brian uses Tommy Vercetti cologne. Opening the door Mary Matrix walks in telling Brian that he is in the Varsity team, someone knocks on the door Brian (knowing its Jenny) answers it without letting Mary or Jenny know each other are there, he tells Jenny to get the dip and chips and then walks back in his room acting like someone was telling him a joke. Brian tries to tell Mary that he doen't want to be in the team but she forces him and walks out, Jenny comes back and gives Brian some salsa, Brian is about to tell Jenny that her mom put him into Varsity but then Jenny pulls off her trenchcoat revealing PJ's asking if they could just relax. Brian, overwelmed leaves to call Ted to tell him about Jenny but that also if he mentions he's in Varsity it'll ruin the night, Ki answers the call saying she doen't know where Ted is and that she finished his homework. Suddenly two 'ninjas' kid nap Brian. Ki then gets a call on her phone and hangs up on Brian, the call is from Freddie who is also right behind her. Who is acting crazy who fails Ki on her on his class and leaves laughing. Jenny is left alone in Brian's room trying to open the salsa jar, she then sees the playbook and leaves the room to look for Brian, she finds his phone on the floor near the door. Brian is taped to the flag pole and Jenny arrives they talk about Varsity and Brian says he didn't mention it earlier that he didn't want to ruin the date so they read the playbook. Ted wakes up in a bush and runs back to get his stuff. Brian is cut off the flag pole and he and Jenny are walking to class when a crowd appears, they follow and see that The Law has been found guilty of aimbot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Trivia *Ashley Jenkins, Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman of Rooster Teeth have cameos in this episode as the three Board members. * Stan Lee has a cameo in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 External Links *Watch Episode 1 Season 2 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 1 Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2